kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Nakime
|Nakime}} is the mysterious |Biwa oni}} that dwells in the Dimensional Infinity Fortress. Originally she was merely a demon who would summon other demons into the fortress on Muzan Kibutsuji's command, but after Hantengu's death she becomes the new Upper Moon Four of the Twelve Demon Moons. Appearance Before becoming an Upper Moon, Nakime had long dark hair, her bangs partially obscuring her face. After obtaining the rank of Upper Moon Four, Nakime's now perfers having her hair parted from each other revealing her face, showing that she only possess a single cyclops like pink colored eye in the middle of her face with the Kanji of Four engraved into her irises to symbolize her Rank as one of the Upper Moons. Personality Nakime is a mysterious yet cold biwa player who displays little emotion. She doesn't speak unless necessary, and when she does, she is often straightforward and blunt, making her responses as short as possible. History Synopsis Functional Recovery Training Arc Nakime makes her debut within the Dimensional Infinity Fortress playing her biwa, summoning the Lower Moons for a meeting following Rui's death. She does not utter a word. Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 51, page 11 Red Light District Arc Nakime once again plays her biwa to summon the Upper Moons to a meeting after Daki and Gyutaro's deaths.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 98, page 2 When Akaza asks her where Muzan is, she replies straightforwardly that he has not yet arrived. She is also questioned as to where Upper Moon One is, to which she replies (after Akaza's and Doma's bout) that he has always been there; he was the first to arrive.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 98, page 5–9 At the end of the meeting, Nakime plays her biwa again to separate the Upper Moons and bluntly refuses Doma's offer, cutting him off by sending him back to his temple.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 99, page 9 Pillar Training Arc Nakime, now the new Upper Moon Four replacing Hantengu, is shown near Muzan. Using small eyeball familiars, she has been tracking down the Demon Slayers and determining their locations and hideout. Expressing her honor at Muzan's compliment for her rapid growth, she uses her technique to locate Kagaya Ubuyashiki.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 134, page 19 Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc When the Demon Slaying Corps arrive at Ubuyashiki's mansion to try and stop Muzan, they are all transported into the Dimensional Infinity Fortress and separated from one another. Obanai Iguro and Mitsuri Kanroji are the first to encounter her, but find it extremely difficult to land blows on her due to her control over their environment. Abilities and Powers Blood Demon Arts *'Fortress Manipulation - '''Nakime possess the ability to manipulate and control a seemingly infinite inter-dimensional fortress by playing her Biwa. She is capable of bringing anyone she desires into the fortress and is capable of creating entrances and exits anywhere she desires. By binding and rooting her hair to a nearby wall inside the fortress, she can control the Fortress's positioning as she likes, shifting and changing the positioning of various rooms and walls. However doing so renders her immobile. * '''Eye Detachment '- Later upon obtaining the Rank of Upper Moon Four and presumably receiving more blood from Muzan, she has now displayed the new ability to create and detach several eyeballs from her body . This allows her to spy on others from a long range, with this new ability she was able to successfully find and locate the positions of nearly all members of the Demon Slayer Corps and locate the hidden mansion of Kagaya Ubuyashiki, who had gone to extreme lengths to hide its location from even the highest ranking members of the Demon Slayer Corps. Trivia *Nakime has many similarities to the Former Lower Moon Six, Kyogai, both uses a Blood Demon Arts that allows them to freely manipulate a specific structure at will, both uses a musical instrument to use their individual techniques and both have been given their epithets based on these instruments. Quotes * (To Doma) "I refuse." Chapter 99, page 9. * (In response to Muzan's praise) "I am very honored." Chapter 134, page 19. Navigation ru:Накиме Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Category:Twelve Demon Moons Category:Upper Moons Category:Antagonists